He's Mine
by Angeliohtml
Summary: Jihoon mencintai Soonyoung begitupun sebaliknya, tapi Soonyoung menolak Jihoon entah apa alsannya, Chan mencoba menolong Jihoon dengaan caranya tapi akhirnya.. TWOSHOT Soonyoung x Jihoon slight! Chan x Jihoon SEVENTEEN
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Pairing : SoonHoon/HoZi

Warning : YAOI

Rating : T+

Cast :

-Kwon Soonyoung (Hoshi)

-Lee Jihoon (Woozi)

-Lee Chan (Dino)

-And All Seventeen Member

Enjoy!

Jihoon menatap namja bermata sipit itu (walaupun dirinya juga), sekarang ia sedang memperhatikan dance yang dilakukan oleh performance unit lebih tepatnya memperhatikan namja bermata sipit yang sedari tadi bergerak luwes dengan tariannya, membuat dirinya semakin terpesona

"hei hyung" seokmin datang dengan cengiran yang hampir tiap saat ada diwajahnya

"ha" jawab jihoon malas

"kau memperhatikan soonyoung hyung lagi ya?" tetap dengan cengirannya

"apa sih kau" jihoon dengan datarnya mencoba berwajah seram (gagal tentu saja)

"katakanlah hyung sebelum terlambat, mau?" seokmin menyodorkan rotinya

"hm, gomawo" jawab jihoon sembari mengambil roti tersebut

Setelah mereka selesai satu persatu kembali ke dorm, kali ini tidak menggunakan van entah apa alasannya. Sekarang tersisa jihoon, chan dan soonyoung. Chan tertidur pulas di lantai tempat latihan mereka. Jihoon makan roti dari seokmin tadi, sedangkan soonyoung memainkan handphone nya

"hei soonyoung-ah" sapa jihoon

"oh hei jihoon-ah" jawab soonyoung menatap jihoon

"bolehkah aku bicara sesuatu padamu?" Tanya jihoon

"tentu saja, ada apa?" soonyoung meletakkan handphone nya

"sebenarnya.." jihoon nampaknya terlalu gugup untuk mengatakan perasaannya ke namja sipit itu

"ya?"

"akumencintaimu" ucap jihoon cepat

"ok…" soonyoung Nampak kaget

"bagaimana denganmu?"

"aku tidak bi-"

"hahaha tidak apa-apa aku mengerti, lupakan saja ya" potong jihoon dengan tawa terpaksanya ia berdiri memasukkan barang-barang miliknya ke tas dan keluar dari ruang latihan mereka

Dan, chan hanya pura-pura tidur.

Jihoon menangis dan terus berjalan hingga tak terasa ia sampai di dorm, semua member sudah pada di kamarnya masing-masing. Ia berjalan menuju balkon dan tetap menangis.

"oh shit, kenapa tidak bisa berhenti" jihoon mengusap wajahnya kasar

"bulan desember yang sangat menyedihkan" ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri lalu menggigit bibirnya

"iya benar, jangan menyerah hyung" sang maknae berdiri diambang pintu

"kau tahu apa bocah" ucap jihoon sembari memaksakan senyum

"aku tahu segalanya" jawab chan

"kau mau tahu sesuatu hyung?" lanjutnya

"apa?" Tanya jihoon

"sebenarnya soonyoung hyung juga mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak tahu apa alasnnya menolakmu mungkin dia belum menerima kenyataan dan fakta bahwa dia mencintai laki-laki" chan dengan gaya (sok) cool memasukkan tangan ke kantung celana nya

"apa? Kau bercanda? Dia tidak pernah mencintaku" jawab jihoon kesal

"yah terserah kalau tidak percaya, ingin tahu caranya agar dia bersamamu dan jadi milikmu, hyung?"

"emm.." ia sedikit ragu

"ini pasti berhasil!" jawab chan semangat

"yasudah, apa?"

Dan terjadi percakapan panjang malam itu

tbc

Annyeong~ masih newbie disini panggil aja lio salam kenal^^

mungkin ada yang suka meanie jeongcheol jisol (jisoo hansol)? soalnya lio ada stock hahaha

kata readers mending ff ini lanjut atau stop aja? jangan lupa comment yaaa

love you

-lio


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pairing : SoonHoon/HoZi

Warning : YAOI

Rating : T+

Cast :

-Kwon Soonyoung (Hoshi)

-Lee Jihoon (Woozi)

-Wen Junhui (Jun)

-And Seventeen Member

Enjoy!

-Esoknya-

"Hyung! Ayo pergi jalan jalan! Aku sudah lama tidak berjalan jalan denganmuuuu~" ajak Chan dengan suara yang manja dan agak sedikit dikeraskan agar terdengar oleh Soonyoung.

'Cih, apa apaan bocah ingusan itu' batin Soonyoung kesal ketika mereka.

"Hm ayo, tapi kemana?" Tanya Jihoon kepada Chan

"Kalau kita menonton film bagaimana hyung?" Jawab Chan dengan suara -yang lagi lagi sengaja ia keraskan-  
Soonyoung yang mendengar percakapan mereka hanya bisa mendengus kasar, ia pun berjalan menuju kamarnya, dan membanting pintu dengan kasar.

Chan pun mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Jihoon  
"Sepertinya rencana kita akan berhasil hyung" bisiknya, Jihoon hanya mengangguk paham atas bisikan sang maknae kesayangannya itu.

"Hyung, ayo kita beli cumi pedas kesukaankuuu~" hmm sepertinya maknae kita mulai merajuk

"Nee ayo kita beli yang banyak" jawab Jihoon asal asalan

"Yeay!"

Sepulang mereka -Chan dan Jihoon- membeli cumi pedas, mereka langsung menuju ke kamar masing masing. Kebetulan sekali Jihoon dan Soonyoung sekamar.

Krek~

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka perlahan oleh Jihoon, Soonyoung yang melihat Jihoon langsung segera mengalihkan pandangannya kepada ponsel yang sedang ia mainkan.

"Sudah puas jalannya?" Ucap Soonyoung sarkastik kepada Jihoon

"Hm" yang ditanya hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman.

Keheningan pun mulai melanda di dalam ruangan tersebut.  
Soonyoung sibuk memainkan ponselnya, sedangkan Jihoon sibuk merenung, entah apa yang ia renungkan.

Soonyoung tampak seolah olah tak peduli dengan Jihoon, begitu pula sebaliknya. Terlalu lama merenung akhirnya Jihoon memutuskan mengambil buku yang berisi lagu lagu ciptaannya, ia pun mulai menulis baris baris lagunya -Jihoon sedang mendapat inspirasi untuk membuat sebuah lagu- karena sibuk menulis lirik lagu Jihoon tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi Soonyoung diam diam melirik ke arahnya

'Apa yang sedang ia lakukan?' Tanya Soonyoung dalam hati

[I woke up, even in dreams Baby  
I still dream of chasing you, what should i do?  
There is no other boy like you  
I can't control these feelings

I'm just like that, yeah yeah  
I'm just like that, yeah yeah

There is no other boy like you  
I can't control these feelings, Baby Baby]

-SEVENTEEN (Fronting) W/ little bit remake

Jihoon terlalu terlarut dalam tiap baris lirik yang sedang tulis, yaah lirik tersebut menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini.  
Soonyoung yang sangat penasaran akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Jihoon, Ketika ia membaca lirik lagu yang sedang ditulis oleh Jihoon ia sedikit terkejut  
'Mungkinkah ini yang sedang Jihoon rasakan?' Monolognya dalam hati

"hei apa yang kau lakukan?" tiba-tiba saja jihoon menoleh dan itu cukup membuat namja berambut blonde terang itu salah tingkah

"oh haha, ini aku mau mengambil charger ku" jawab soonyoung canggung ia menggambil charger nya yang berada di meja diantar ranjangnya dan jihoon

-Pagi, Keesokan Harinya

Selama seharian ini Chan dan Jihoon terlihat selalu bersama sama mereka bagaikan surat dan perangko, mereka sengaja melakukannya -atas siasat sang maknae- untuk memancing rasa kecemburuan Soonyoung. Mungkin siasat mereka sepertinya berhasil, Soonyoung sedari tadi hanya mengendus kesal melihat keakraban mereka.

"Hei ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Jisoo yang tiba tiba datang menghampiri Soonyoung, yang ditanya hanya diam sambil menunduk.

"Mungkin jika kau tak keberatan kau bisa bercerita kepadaku?" Tanya Jisoo lagi

"Entahlah, aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri hyung"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku belum yakin apakah aku gay atau tidak"

"Kau…menyukai seorang pria?"

"Entahlah hyung"

"Boleh aku tau siapa yang kau sukai?"

"Jihoon."

"Sudah kuduga"

"Maksud hyung?"

"Yaa.. selama ini aku sering memperhatikan kalian, dan aku rasa kau juga menyukai Jihoon..?"

"Haah~ aku sendiri masih bingung hyung"

"Yakinkan dulu perasaanmu terhadapnya Soonyoung-ah"

"Akan kucoba"

"Tapi aku rasa ia benar benar tulus mencintaimu"

"Bagaimana hyung bisa tahu?"

"Terlihat dari sikapnya, kau tahu? Sikapnya selalu berubah jika ia sedang berinteraksi denganmu. Lagi pula terlihat dari sorot matanya bahwa ia benar benar mencintaimu. Kuharap kau cepat meyakinkan perasaanmu sendiri, jangan sampai terlambat" ucap Jisoo sambil menepuk pelan pundak Soonyoung, dan pergi.

Soonyoung memikirkan kembali ucapan hyungnya 'yaa.. jangan sampai terlambat..' monolognya.

-Malamnya-

Soonyoung hanya diam termenung diatas kasurnya sampai ada suara yang menyadarkannya.

"SOONYOUNG-AHHH, JUN-AHH, MINGHAO-AHH MAKAN MALAM SUDAH SIAAAP" teriak Jeonghan

Dengan rasa malas Soonyoung melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah meja makan. Terlihat seluruh member berkumpul di meja makan, dan mulai terjadi rebutan makanan, Seungcheol dan Jeonghan tampak kualahan menghadapi para member.

Tapi.. tunggu dulu, sepertinya ada salah satu dari mereka yang sama sekali tidak berselera menatap hidangan lezar yang ada dihadapannya, yap! Soonyoung! Ia terlihat begitu lemas, tak biasanya ia seperti itu, biasanya ia sangat berisik diantara semuanya, namun kini ia berubah 180 derajat. Akibat sikapnya yang seperti itu mengundang banyak tanda tanya di seluruh benak member Seventeen.

"Ada apa denganmu Soonyoung-ah?" Tanya Jeonghan lembut sambil mengusap kepala Soonyoung, yang ditanya hanya menggeleng perlahan, dan mengaduk aduk makanan dihadapannya dengan tak berselera.

"Hyungg~ suapi akuu~" ucap Chan manja kepada Jihoon, Jihoon pun akhirnya mulai menyuapi Chan di depan mata Soonyoung

BRAK!

Terdengar suara gebrakan meja yang dihasilkan oleh tangan kekar Soonyoung, Soonyoung pun segera beranjak dari meja makan, dan beranjak menuju kamarnya

BRAK!

Hmm, lagi lagi terdengar suara pintu yang dibanting oleh sang empunya.

Seluruh member mulai heran dengan perubahan sikap Soonyoung yang begitu drastis 'apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?' Batin para seluruh member -minus Jihoon dan Chan-

Perlahan Jihoon membuka kamarnya, terlihat Soonyoung yang sedang berdiam diri. Sejujurnya Jihoon sedikit ragu untuk mendekati Soonyoung, namun ia pun mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mendekati Soonyoung

"Soonyoung?" panggil Jihoon pelan

"Hm"

"Kau tadi kenapa?" tanya Jihoon

"Tidak" jawab Soonyoung dingin

"Jangan berbohong"

"Aku tidak berbohong."

"Mungkin kau-"

"AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK APA APA!"

Ucapan Jihoon terpotong saat Soonyoung membentak Jihoon, Jihoon sedikit terkejut ketika Soonyoung membentaknya.

"Aku hanya bertanya mengapa kau marah tadi, hanya itu saja!" Jihoon mulai terbawa emosi karena Soonyoung membentaknya tadi

"Bukan urusanmu Jihoon." Jawab Soonyoung sarkastik

"Kau bilang ini bukan urusanmu? Tentu saja ini juga urusanku!"

"Apa pedulimu tentang diriku Jihoon-ah?"

"Tentu saja aku peduli tentangmu!"

"Lalu kenapa kau tak mempedulikan-" 'perasaanku?' Lanjut Soonyoung dalam hati

"Mempedulikan apa?"

"Tidak. Lupakan saja."

"Kau tidak bisa seperti itu Soonyoung"

"Terserah."

"Soonyou-"

"KELUAR DARI KAMAR INI JIHOON!"

lagi dan lagi Soonyoung membentak Jihoon. Jihoon yang merasa geram atas tingkah Soonyoung, ia langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan membanting pintu.

-Soonyoung side

'Apa yang aku lakukan tadi? Kenapa aku membentak Jihoon?' Gumamnya dalam hati, perasaan bersalah mulai menyergap di hati dan pikirannya.

'Aku harus meminta maaf pada Jihoon, dan menjadikannya milikku.'

-Soonyoung side (end)

"Hyung? Ada apa?" Tanya Chan kepada hyung kesayangannya -Jihoon-

"Dia membentakku, hanya karena aku bertanya mengapa ia marah tadi" jawab Jihoon dengan muka merah padam akibat terbawa emosi.

"Haah kenapa Soon-" ucapan Chan terpotong saat terdengar suara pintu terbuka, Jihoon dan Chan yakin bahwa yang membuka pintu adalah Soonyoung

"Hyung, dengar. Ini cara terakhir agar bisa membuktikan kalau Soonyoung hyung benar benar mencintai hyung, marahnya nanti saja ya" ucap Chan dengan nada penuh keyakinanan.

"Apa yang kau laku-" lagi lagi ucapannya terpotong saat bibir Chan menghisap bibirnya ia tidak bisa berfikir apa-apa lagi sampai ia merasakan bibirnya terlepas dari bibir Chan.

Soonyoung menggeram karena saat ia hendak meminta maaf kepada Jihoon, ia malah disuguhkan pemandangan seperti itu.

"sudah cukup." ucap Soonyoung dingin

"what the hell hyung?" jawab Chan kesal

"you fucking bastard don't touch my boy, he's mine so stay the hell away from him" ucap Soonyoung sarkastik

"Oh really? you don't even say yes to him when he propose you, right?"

"he's mine" jawab Soonyoung dingin lalu menarik tangan Jihoon.

Jihoon berbalik menatap Chan, Chan memberikan wink kepada Jihoon lalu berjalan kearah yang lain.

-Balkon

"kau apa-apaan sih?!" Jihoon menarik tangannya dengan kesal

"kau yang apa-apaan" Soonyoung memeluk Jihoon, Jihoon memberontak, dan pelukan Soonyoung semakin erat

"Saranghae" ucap Soonyoung

"kau mau mempermainkan ku" ia berhenti memberontak

"tidak. Kau harus jadi milikku aku bisa membahagiakanmu"

"Oh ya? Chan juga bisa membahagiakanku" balas Jihoon.

Soonyoung menggigit leher Jihoon

"Aw" Jihoon merintih

"aku tidak peduli. kau milikku" Soonyoung menarik bibir Jihoon ke bibirnya menciumnya kasar

"mm..mmmh" lenguh Jihoon

Soonyoung mulai melumat bibir Jihoon perlahan

"Mhh.."

Soonyoung melepaskan lumatannya, dan menangkup pipi chubby Jihoon

"Jihoonnie, maafkan aku. Selama ini aku terlalu bodoh untuk tak menyadari perasaanku selama ini. Aku terlalu bodoh saat aku berkata bahwa aku bukanlah gay. Maaf atas sikap kasarku kepadamu tadi. Maafkan aku Jihoon-ah.." ucap Soonyoung dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

Jihoon tersenyum kepada Soonyoung dan menganggukan kepalanya pelan

"Tak apa.. terima kasih sudah membalas perasaanku"

Soonyoung langsung merengkuh badan Jihoon kedalam pelukannya, tubuhnya yang mungil sangat pas untuk ia rengkuh, ia mengecup kepala Jihoon berkali kali.

"Saranghae Jihoonnie"

"Nado saranghae Soonyoungiee~"

-Omake

Chan sangat puas ketika melihat dua hyungnya kini bersatu, namun...

"Lee Chan." Panggil Jeonghan

"Ya mommy?" Tanya Chan dengan muka polos, Jeonghan langsung menarik telinga sang maknae

"A-aahh sakit momm apa yang kau lakukaaannnn" teriak Chan

Oohh, lihat kini semua member (minus Soonyoung-Jihoon) telah berkumpul mengerubungi Jeonghan dan Chan

"Kau beraninya mencium bibirnya hyungmu ya!" Ucap Jeonghan layaknya ibu yang sedang memarahi anaknya

"Aa-arghh ampun mommyyy"

"Kau. Besok. Pagi. Tidak. Akan. Mommy. Kasih. Jatah. Sarapan." Ucap Jeonghan dengan nada penuh penekanan di setiap katanya

"Huaaaaaaaa mommy jahaattttt" jawab Chan seperti bocah ingusan berumur lima tahun.

Member yang lain pun hanya tertawa melihat aksi mommy dan anaknya (Jeonghan dan Chan)

Mungkin esok pagi akan menjadi hari yang sulit bagi Chan kkk~

-End

Haiii lio update nii maaf ya kalo kependekan hahaha^^  
Ada yang mau dibuatin fanfiic mungkin?  
Request boleh kok  
Jangan lupa review yaa =)  
Dan makasih banyak yang udah review kemaren^^  
Maaf belom bisa jawab satu-satu =)

Sekian

Love you

-Lio


End file.
